


My life with Crazy Amy

by Tinamy



Category: Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Amy/Tina - Freeform, F/F, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamy/pseuds/Tinamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina and Will's perspectives on their relationship with Amy, from Second City to New York. How does it feel to be so close to Crazy Amy? What happens when you leave the eye of the storm?<br/>Will eventually be R/NC-17. Only just started but I'm on bed rest at the moment so updates will probably be pretty frequent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction, I have no relationship with any of these people but I'm sure it in no way reflects their lives. Tinamy are just friends ;)

Tinamy. That's apparently their celebrity couple name, it's a bit ridiculous but sweet. She wonders how Jeff and Will really feel about it, how Amy feels about it. In truth, she knows how Amy feels about it. Amy loves being part of this secret, illicit club, a partnership that everyone and no one knows about. It makes Tina more nervous than titillated to tell the truth. Everything about Amy makes Tina nervous, for someone so caring and thought full she can be astonishingly blithe. Every 2am phone call when she knows Jeff is right beside her, every sneaky hand under the dinner table, every hasty kiss three seconds before they're due onstage. Being friends with Amy is hard yet so, so easy. She considers calling her, she could use a drink after todays shoot, but there's something to the harsh, New York wind that changes her mind. She needs to get home to kiss her husband and whisper goodnight to her daughters, to cherish in their sweet warmth. That icy blue torture can wait until tomorrow.

#

LA does not suit Amy, he hates seeing her so uncomfortable in the heat. There was too much driving, the house was too big, the sun too bright, the people too talkative. It was okay before the kids, when they could both move down there together for a few months of Parks shooting. They had actually enjoyed meeting with realtors and exploring the secret world of the celebrity rental market, all the houses far too big and definitely too expensive. Now that Archie is in school in New York Will has to stay in their apartment alone. They Skype every night but it invariably ends in her blowing kisses to the boys and shutting it off before he has a chance to talk to her properly. Now she always rents the same house, he doesn't fly down with her anymore either. Things are definitely different, worse really so he says nothing and channels his emotion into Halo and that new 24 hour gym that opened around the corner. The gym also helps with the sexual frustration affected by Amy's increasing disinterest in anything physical. It started after Archie's birth, he had heard that it was pretty normal for a woman's libido to fall after childbirth so initially he wasn't surprised by her apparent disinterest. They slept together a few times before she got pregnant with Abel but it lacked the novelty of their first few years of marriage or the excitement of trying to conceive Archie. Abel was now 1, his birthday marking 12 months since Will had any sexual contact with his wife. They were both busy, Amy's show was doing well now and she was planning a new movie with Tina. He was filming the fourth season of Arrested Development and in negotiations for an Arrested movie. He sometimes watched her show but it just wasn't her and he knew she could do so much better. As silly as it seemed, it was hard not to feel a tinge of jealously over her onscreen romance with Adam. His only solace was his growing sons.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a strange turn and now involves a sex scene between Tina and Jeff. I really wasn't expected that but it just happened. It is graphic but not very porny.

Amy could be so fucking selfish sometimes. Tina's phone had started buzzing at about 2AM, it was now 4.30 and she had turned it off an hour ago. She felt Jeff's weight behind her, his chest strong and firm very manly as Amy would put it. Amy loved telling her how manly Will was, how she enjoyed his strength. Tina turned over onto her back to stare at the dark ceiling and felt his arm's tighten around her, his warm breath tickling her shoulder. She snuggled further into his warmth, glad for these small moments of reprieve. His fingers started making soft circles on her stomach, tracing figures of 8 with slightly overgrown nails. She still had a few baby pounds which he claimed to love, said it reminded him of their first years together, before SNL and 30 Rock. The gentle circles were slowly becoming more deliberate as he traced a nonsense pattern from her belly button over her rib cage and along the waistband of her pyjamas. It was relaxing, nothing like Amy's teasing pinches, nips and overall disregard for foreplay. She felt herself stirring under his firm touch, her hips shifting as he slowly, sleepily explored her exposed skin. His eyes opened and she could feel him moving to lift her t-shirt above her head, the cotton passing over her eyes in a moment of complete darkness. The air was chilly, they liked to keep the bedroom cold, and his fingertips brushed over her hardening nipples. His breathing was shallow, his morning breath musky as he moved to take the slippery pink nib between his lips. Hairy legs shifted over her own pale ones and she arched her back towards him. A soft moan echoed the large room as he whispered her name against the hollow of her throat. Tina shifted back against the headboard in a moment of awkward repositioning as he moved down her body and pushed her legs apart. She could smell her reaction to him and her insides clenched in anticipation. This was one activity the Jeff seemed to enjoy but certainly not as much as Amy enjoyed it. Thinking about that small blonde whirlwind sent a shudder through her body that Jeff probably attributed to his own ministrations. All Tina could think was how wrong this was to be mentally replacing that scruffy, dark figure between her thighs with a bright, vivacious mop of blonde. It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened but every consecutive time just made her feel so much worse. Those blue eyes haunted her as he swiped his tongue over her folds, sucking gently on her rosy clit. She pulled on his hair and tried to focus on the feeling of his stubble on her tender skin. He lapped at her softening resolve as she relaxed into him.

> "you taste so good" he whispered, his voice still husky with sleep as he slipped two fingers into her with a smack. Her lips were red and swollen, his fingers glistened as he brought them to his mouth.
> 
>  "I want you inside me now" she gasped, no longer able to bear the salacious giggle in her head.

He was already hard as he pulled her down by her ankles and kissed her gingerly. Tina pushed up to meet his lips and reached down to guide his stiff cock into her opening. He started thrusting into her, quickly reaching a pace that revealed his desperation for release. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the pillows at once enjoying the stimulation and desperate for it to be over.

> "I'm so close" he groaned, pushing deep into her, too deep really it was pushing the boundary of discomfort.
> 
> "come with me baby". He rarely called her baby, he rarely thrust this deeply, something was off this morning. There was little chance of her coming with that irritating giggle still resounding in her head so she clenched around him trying to milk an orgasm out of him. It worked and she soon felt his hot load shooting into her, heard his guttaral moan and saw his 'weird sex face' as Amy would put it. His weight collapsed on her as his cock softened and gently slipped out.

There was a soft thud as she slipped out of bed and turned and walked towards the bathroom, the flick of the switch almost blinding her. They had had one of those hollywood makeup room light series installed last year, it was a bit flashy but she liked it. It made her feel like a brunette Marilyn Monroe. The lights were very bright though and she looked like hell with yesterday's mascara smudged and her hair sticking up at strange angles. It reminded her of a shoot she did for the New Yorker earlier this year. Her watch read 5:15AM, she could go back to bed with her sleeping husband or she could make some more directors notes on the next 30 Rock episode. Instead she decided to call the apparent root of her problems.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated. The next chapter will have some interaction between Amy and Tina I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I posted it at this point because I'm not really sure where to go next, I know the direction that I'd like the story to take but I hate planning these things, I prefer to just write so I'm going to post as I do so. If anyone has any criticism or suggestions they're greatly appreciated.


End file.
